A Place We Share
by Beatrice Prior Eaton
Summary: The Prior children and Tobias Eaton have known each other ever since they were children, but as they grow older will change tear them apart or bring them closer than ever before?
1. Chapter 1

Beatrice Prior's POV

When I was younger, I found an old book at a factionless persons' home. My mother and I were bringing food and clothing there because we are always supposed to be selﬂess, always putting others before ourselves. When we entered the home, my mother told me to place the items we brought in the kitchen. After I set them down on the table and walked out of the kitchen, I saw a bookshelf. Books are viewed as past time and that was self indulgent, which we are never supposed to be. I never saw as many books as I did on that bookshelf, I wanted so badly to take one down and read every word on every page. My eyes skimmed over the titles on the bindings and then I saw one that read, United States History. I reached for the book when suddenly a woman appeared, I snapped my hand back and looked down at my feet.

"I like to read too," she said while reaching up to grab the book and placing it in my hands. "Don't let anyone see this, you know people from Abnegation are not supposed to read outside of school." She looked at me sternly and then smiled.

Later that evening, I opened that book for my ﬁrst time and read, just like I did almost every night now. At school we learned that we live in a city that used to be called Chicago, and years ago, wars broke out leaving people broken. Out of all of that chaos and confusion, the city was split into ﬁve different areas called, factions. When people reach the age of sixteen, they have to choose one of the factions to live the rest of their lives in. The faction that is chosen has to coincide with themselves, their personalities and abilities. The factions are Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite, each one focuses on a different skill or trait. Abnegation is the faction where people give up themselves to help others. Amity focuses on gentleness and kindness. In Candor, the truth is always important. Dauntless is full of people who are brave, while Erudite is where knowledge seekers live. The factions were created to bring the people together and give them a place to belong, but reading that book that the woman gave me, it brought me to a whole different place. It told a story where there was no factions and people were united and sometimes, I wish I lived there instead.

It's terrifying how fast time passes. I wish that I could make the clocks turn back and live in the past and at the same time I wish I could jump into the future, but I guess everyone feels like that at one time or another. I glance at the clock again and see that only a few second have passed from the last time I looked. These last few minuets are what is left of my schooling.

After sixteen years of waiting, tomorrow I will ﬁnally take my Aptitude Test. My parents and teachers have told me the test consists of a series of simulations that will determine who I am and where I belong. The test opens with all ﬁve factions available to me, but by the end of the test, three will be ruled out. The remaining two factions are for me to decide where I want to be for the remainder of my life. Tomorrow I have to decide if I want to remain in the faction I grew up in and stay with my family or leave to build a life of my own and never return.

I get out of my seat and see my brother, Caleb Prior walking to me from across the room. We were born only a year apart from each other, I always think that that's the reason we're so close. I have friends, but no one is as close to me as my brother. He's always been there for me and I don't know what will happen if we live in different factions. Ever since we were children, we've been taught that our fellow faction members come before blood and I know that will be the hardest factor to cope with.

"I can't believe it's over Beatrice, we're all grown up," Caleb smiles grimly down at me.

I take a deep breathe and exhale loudly. "It's so overwhelming."

"I know," Caleb says barley audible. "What we've known for all of these years is all about to change."

We walk outside of our school, which is also know as The Hub. Our school is located in the tallest building for miles, it used to be called The Sears Tower. Caleb and I walk in a comfortable silence and once we get outdoors we look up and at the building. By looking at it, we're looking at our childhood, remembering all of the moments we shared with each other and the children we grew up with. As we turn our backs and start our journey home, I see another one of the Abnegation sixteen year olds, Tobias Eaton.

Follow BeatricePEaton on Twitter and Instagram. Thanks for reading! Please don't leave any harsh comments, much appreciated. I do not own the story Divergent.


	2. Chapter 2

He is standing against a lamppost in the old parking lot across the street. His head is tilted up towards the dark and ominous sky. I try to look at his face, but I am too far to see the details.

I have known Tobias Eaton ever since I was a child. His father, Marcus works with my father as powerful government officials of our faction, Abnegation. When we were younger Marcus would bring his son to dinner every week and we would all eat together and later when the adults were talking and discussing important matters, Caleb, Tobias, and I would always play together. The three of us used to be inseparable, but then we all began to grow up and the Eaton's began to distance themselves from us. Our parents still see each other at work and we occasionally speak to Tobias, but we have never once been the friends we used to be those many years ago. For the longest time, Caleb and I wondered what we did to make Tobias separate himself from us and when we tried to find out why, Mother and Father told us that he had other things happening in his life, they told us to be unselfish and leave him alone, and so we did.

Caleb follows the direction of my glance and sees his former friend and then looks back at me. "Let's go talk to him." He starts to make his way across the old pavement and I follow him.

"Why? It's been years since we've had an actual conversation," I ask my brother while almost tripping on some weeds growing in the cracks of the former street and then I regain my footing. "I know I'm not the only one who feels hurt because he left us behind."

Caleb tenses for a second and then he becomes calm once again. "This is the right thing to do and this might be our last chance to ever talk to him again."

It's hard to think about that, even though we've been told over and over again what happens when you become an adult. If I decide to leave, I'll never be able to see the faces that I grew up with. As much as I am angry with Tobias for giving up on our friendship, I would never be at peace with myself if I didn't take the chance to say goodbye when I had the opportunity.

When we reach the other side of the street Caleb tries to think of something to say, but instead just clears his throat. I see that in Caleb's eyes he wants to say so much all at once, but remains silent. My brother is just like all of the other people living Abnegation, he forgets about what he wants and focuses on others. I feel so different and far away from him sometimes. Right now I want to yell at Tobias, he hurt us and he didn't even try to explain the reasons for abandoning us. I am angry and unlike my brother and Abnegation, I want to be self centered and tell Tobias what's been on my mind for these past years.

My brother somehow senses what I am thinking and gives me a look that tells me to forget about whatever I plan on saying. I know he's right so I don't say anything when Tobias turns his head towards us, but I do manage to give Caleb a look that shows him how frustrated I am. He ignores me and says to Tobias, "How have you been? It's been a while."

"I wonder whose fault that is?" I mutter to myself.

Caleb gives me another look and is about to scold me when Tobias says, "You haven't changed a bit, haven't you Beatrice?" He smirks at me, but then starts to frown. "You're right though."

I look up at him to see if he's serious and say, "About what?" I know I'm right, I just want to hear him finally say what Caleb and I have been curious about for all of these years.

Tobias looks from Caleb to me, "I should've never left you both without explaining why and-"

"Why did you leave? We were best friends and you just dumped us!" I interrupted him.

Tobias winces after I finish speaking. Caleb feels his discomfort and turns to me, "Beatrice we should get home before our parents do." He turns to Tobias, "It was really good catching up with you." I start to protest, but Caleb gives me another one of his looks that tells me I am crossing a line and that I should shut my mouth. I have so much more to say, but Caleb is right again about getting home and not saying something I would regret. Caleb and I turn our backs and start to walk the home. There are so many things I wish I could've changed about the past, but now I just wish that Tobias, Caleb, and I could be close once again. After taking a few steps, I turn my head and look back at him one last time to say goodbye, but it comes out only as a soft whisper broken apart by the rough winds flowing through the skies of Abnegation.

Follow BeatricePEaton on Twitter and Instagram. Thanks for reading! Please don't leave any harsh comments, much appreciated. I do not own the story Divergent.


	3. Chapter 3

As we begin to get farther away from Tobias and The Hub, I look up at Caleb. His green eyes are looking straight ahead and I know that he is deep in thought. I give him a little shove, he looks down and smiles at me.

It is hard to imagine the changes that will take place in the days to come. I can't see myself leaving the faction I've spent the past sixteen years in, but at the same time I feel as if I am a fragile seed in a beautiful garden. The people in my faction are always generous and altruistic and I know that my brother will do great things for Abnegation, but I just don't know if I can live the rest of my life trying to be someone I'm not. I have thought about the Choosing Ceremony every since I was told that I would have to select a faction and then deal with the consequences of my decision, but I still can't comprehend this situation.

Caleb must have sensed my deep thoughts and shoves me so that I almost fall, then he starts to laugh. After he helps me balance myself his face becomes serious and he says, "I wish we lived in a place where we don't have to choose. A place where we don't have to decide our whole future when we haven't even begun to live our own lives yet."

I comprehend the words he has just spoken and take a deep breath, "I try to picture that in my head sometimes. I wonder what a world would be like if we were all unified and weren't characterized and told where we belong." Caleb nods and I know that he understands what I have just said.

I sigh loudly and look at the view around me. We live in a city that used to flourish, but now only parts of the city still remain inhabited due to the faction boundaries. The only time most people associate with other faction members is at school because all of the youth go to The Hub to learn.

My brother and I walk in a comfortable silence the rest of the way home. We live a few blocks away from school and I like to look at all of the abandoned skyscrapers and imagine what their purposes were before the factions. Each building towers up into the dark sky, and for miles that's all there is.

* * *

Later that night during dinner, my father and mother are talking about one of the other factions, Erudite. My father, Andrew Prior, is one of the top government leaders throughout the factions. In Erudite, they believe my father along with the other Abnegation officials are corrupted and are ruling with a selfish hand. My father is not the kindest man, but I know that he loves my family and that he is selfless above all else. I do not understand why they keep claiming that my father is unjust and keep throwing lies around in the atmosphere about Abnegation.

"I'm so tired of this, Natalie." my father and my mother are conversing with themselves. He says that the Erudite have gone too far this time, they wrote an article about Marcus and Tobias Eaton and that it is a complete lie.

I know we are not supposed to talk during meal time, but I cant help it. "What was the paper about?"

My father seems shocked that I've spoken, but forgets about it a few seconds later and replaces it with a look of disgust. "They wrote that Marcus beats his son until he bleeds. It's absolutely ridiculous, I have known the Eaton's for years!"

"Beatrice," my mother says to me, "Go help your brother with the dishes. Your father is not doing well right now and it would be best if he got some rest."

My mother, is using a voice as calm as a still pool of water, but behind that is force. I obey her and pick up the rest of the dirty dishes and take them to the sink where my brother is waiting with an incredulous look on his face.

"I can't believe you spoke," he says while taking the dishes from me, "You know that we aren't supposed to do that."

"I know you were interested too! I can't believe that they keep making these absurd things up about our district!"

He looks up from the suds in the kitchen sink and turns his face to me. "I know, Beatrice. I just wonder what this is all really about."

"I know and I bet this is killing father inside, he and Marcus are like brothers." I say to him, Caleb nods and continues to clean the dishes and when we finish, I go up to my bedroom.

I can't stop, I just keep thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. Tomorrow is the Aptitude Test and my future depends on the results. I don't know what I will choose, wether I want to stay or leave. Then, I think about my father, my faction, and what motive Erudite has to spread these lies.

After a while it gets to be too much and I get a headache. I head down to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. As I the water boils in the kettle, I look outside and see the city lights shining into the dark night.

I get so lost in the view of the big city that I haven't realized my mother is standing next to me with my finished tea in her hand. I grab the cup and thank her for it quietly. "Beatrice," she clears her throat and continues, "No matter what the results are tomorrow, I will always be proud and thankful that I have you as a daughter."

I hug her and breathe in her sent just in case I don't come home after the Choosing Ceremony. I don't want to grow up and not remember my childhood memories. I don't ever want to loose her or anyone else. I don't want to have to say goodbye, but I don't know if I am selfless enough to stay here.

Follow BeatricePEaton on Twitter and Instagram. Thanks for reading! Please don't leave any harsh comments, much appreciated. I do not own the story Divergent.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Caleb knocks on my bedroom door softly. As he enters my room, I move over so there is enough space for him to lay on my bed next to me. I remember crawling into his bed after all of the times I got in trouble when we were younger. He would always comfort me and hold me while cried; no matter what happened to me, Caleb was always there.

"Are you nervous?" My brother says as he lays gently down next to me.

I want to tell him everything. I want to confess to the closest person in my life, that I don't know whether I want to leave or stay in this faction. I want to say that I have been worrying about the test and what the results will be for many weeks.

Instead I close my eyes and say, "No. Whatever happens, happens." I take a deep breath and force the tears in my eyes away. "When tomorrow comes, you'll still be my big brother and I'll always be your little sister."

Caleb turns on to his side so that he staring at me and I can feel his breath on my cheek. I do the same so that I can look at him while he's speaking to me, "I never thought all of this would be so hard. I never thought that all of this pressure would be this heavy and that we would have to carry it all." He says.

I whisper softly, "We'll make it through this."

"I know you will Beatrice. You have always been the strong one." He says sadly.

For the rest of the morning, we stay in bed. We talk about anything and everything until we have to leave. I love every second of it and will myself to remember these past few hours, never wanting to forget the moments I spent with my brother.

* * *

I walk to the Hub for the last time. Caleb wanted to go with our neighbor girl because he has had crush on her ever since they moved next door and this might be the last time he will ever see her. I understand, I would want to say goodbye too. Everyone told us that this would never be easy, I just thought that it wouldn't be this hard.

I breathe in cold morning air and watch as the clouds move by over my head. My feet travel down the sidewalk leading to the school. With a few blocks left, I take a turn and see a man sitting under a street sign. He looks hungry; his body is thin and frail and there are bags under his eyes. I cautiously walk up to him and pull out some food from my bag to give to him, but he looks at me and his eyes run all over my body.

"How old are you little girl?" He says in a scratchy voice that sends deep shivers down my spine.

I try to not let my fear show in my voice, "I am not a girl. I am sixteen."

"Are you now? Well," He looks at me as he speaks and starts to make his way to me, "You sure are a pretty young lady."

"I have to go." I look around frantically and see that no one is near me.

There is only buildings that tower high into the sky and then there are dark alleyways. Thoughts ﬂood my mind on what this man could do to me. I start to think of ways out of this, but none are very logical. The best shot I have is to run.

The man must've sensed my thoughts; he grabs my arms and locks his ﬁngers around my wrists. I try to pull away, but he just restrains me in a tighter hold. I start to shout and thrash, so he throws me hard against the cement. I think that I was crying too, but all I hear now is the constant replay of the cracking noise my head made when I hit the ground. I try to get up, but he just drags my body across the pavement with a hand over my mouth. I realize that he is taking me into one of the dark alleys and tears start pouring out of my eyes. I kick with all of my strength and energy. The man that I thought was weak, begins to straddle me when we are all alone inside the dark alley. My heart is pounding and I try everything I can think of, but nothing seems works. I scream as loud as I can and I can feel my heart beating extremely fast. The man slaps me and tells me to shut my mouth. He holds both of my hands above my head with one hand and with the other, begins to make his way to my pants. I ignore him again and scream louder, so loud that my throat is on ﬁre. He punches me this time and I taste blood inside my mouth.

"Stop screaming!" He yells and punches me again in the face.

I am sobbing now, "Please stop!"

His hand is on my stomach now. I close me eyes and feel the steady ﬂow of tears running down my face.

I hear a sickening crunch and instantly, I open my eyes. The man is on his side and Tobias standing over him. Tobias's face is beautiful and terrifying, he is so angry. He shouts at the man so loudly, that almost all of Abnegation can probably hear him and then Tobias begins to punch him. I hear sounds that I never thought possible every time Tobias brings a fist down on the mans' face. I try to keep my eyes open for as long as I can, but everything is fading away quickly. I take another look, blood is everywhere. That is the last thing I see before everything shuts off and there is nothing but black.

Follow BeatricePEaton on Twitter and Instagram. Thanks for reading! Please don't leave any harsh comments, much appreciated. I do not own the story Divergent.


	5. Chapter 5

My body is shaking, no it is being carried. I can't remember anything except for a strange man and Tobias. My eyes open, Tobias. He is carrying me in his arms like a man protecting a small, innocent child. He doesn't notice me staring at him, he is focused on something ahead of him and it is important because he is running. He has black hair and dark eyes, his face is covered in blood. I try to ask him what happened, but all I hear is a whisper coming from my mouth.

Tobias seems to hear me though and slows for a second, but then decides to run faster, "Beatrice do you remember what happened?" He says between large breaths.

I don't, at least I don't think I do. I was walking to The Hub this morning and something happened. I was supposed to take my test today. I begin to go over scenarios. Nothing is making sense to me.

I begin to shake my head, when I realize that Tobias has begun to slow down. He looks down at me and pulls some hair away from my face. He has to pull it off because something on my face dried with my hair. When he successfully gets it off, I see that my hair has a red tint to it. I try to move my hand to look at it better and then I smell blood. I realize that it's all over me. I see it on my sleeves and it's on my face. Images of Tobias punching a man come too me and I have to close my eyes tightly because they are too strong.

"Beatrice," he uses his thumb to stroke my cheek, "It's going to be alright, but.-"

I look into his eyes and I can feel my heart speed up, "What happened?"

"You were," he falters, "Beatrice, the doctors need to look at you."

I try to protest, but I'm already in the arms of some stranger. It didn't even occur to me that we are in a hospital. I feel something being pressed into my arm and then I see a woman placing a tube through it. Panic runs through my mind and I try to get up, but it hurts so much. I take short breaths and stand up, I hear several protests arise and someone's hands are on me forcing me back on to the bed. My feet can't seem to balance my body weight and I feel myself hit the cold, hard concrete floor. Something is plunged into my neck and I begin to feel my eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. I see Tobias giving me a look that I don't understand and then I see my mother entering the room. Slowly, everything becomes too much, my eyes shut and I loose consciousness.

* * *

I want to scream. My whole body feels as if I was burned by fire. I can't see anything because my eyes won't open. All I want to do is ask for help, but my throat feels dry, like I have been trapped in a desert for days. I try to remember what happened to make me feel like this. Slowly memories come back to me and I realize that, all I want to do is cry. Then, I notice that I am not the only one here. I hear voices, but not Tobias'.

"You can't be serious," My mother says with panic in her voice, "She was just attacked!"

A man is in this room also, but I don't recognize his voice, "Ma'am, it is required that all sixteen year olds take their Aptitude Tests on this day."

"My daughter was almost raped this morning and you want her to take a test that decides her whole future?"

I start hyperventilating in my mind. It's the truth and if Tobias wasn't there this morning I would-. No, I can't think like that, I need to be strong. So, I listen to the conversation and silence my dark thoughts.

"She is supposed to-"

"I don't care what she is supposed to do!" My mother sounds different. She is not the Abnegation wife being calm and respectful, she has a fire burning within her. She is protecting me and standing up for me and I love her for that.

The man says with force this time, "Your daughter is required to take this test. It is ordered by the factions that this event takes place."

I hear a woman's unfamiliar voice, "Sir, I just turned off the machines that were pumping the sleeping fluids into her body a few minuets ago."

My mother asks frantically, "Will she be in pain? When will she wake?"

"Yes, but once she begins her test she won't." The woman says.

I register that, I try with every bone in my body to open my eyes.

"She should conscious any second now." That's when I lift my eyelids. Everything is bright and my head feels like a hammer is pounding on it. I then see my mother looking at me, she looks tired and worn. The man in the room is wearing a black Dauntless uniform and the woman is in a doctors uniform. I want to ask questions and talk, but my mouth can't seam to form the right words.

"Beatrice," the doctor looks at me, "You have to take your Aptitude test now."

My mother takes my cold hand and says, "I know this hurts, but you are strong and everything will be alright. I know you can do this Beatrice."

I try to focus on her, but everything hurts so much. I see the man walking towards me in the corner of my eye. He has a syringe in his hands and I know what he's going to do. The needle punctures the skin on my neck and I wince. The sting of the needle is not what scares me, but what is about to come does. I close my eyes once again, preparing for the ultimate test.

"Be strong." Are the last words I hear as I fade into unconsciousness once again.

Follow BeatricePEaton on Twitter and Instagram. Thanks for reading! Please don't leave any harsh comments, much appreciated. I do not own the story Divergent.


	6. Chapter 6

One minute ago, I was in a hospital being examined and now, I feel fine. My body has been relived from the pain and suffering that happened this morning. I take a deep breath, my lungs and head feel normal. I lift my head and open my eyes to reveal the surroundings that lay around me.

I am standing on a platform, floating above calm water. The dock is made of old wooden planks that look as if a feather could snap them in half. I turn around to escape from this dangerous pile of scraps to find that this is no longer a dock, it is only board in the middle of a treacherous ocean. The water that was once beautiful and safe only a few seconds ago, is now terrifying. I try to balance my self, but it is no use because the waves are too strong and I come crashing down on the wooden board.

My head is hanging over the edge of the small platform and as I try to get into a sitting position, a piece of fabric comes floating towards me. I focus my eyes and then I see that it is a child's sock with flowers on it. I look around me and try to identify a person in this disaster zone. "Is anyone out there," I scream.

"Help," I hear a weak voice cry out.

I turn and behind me, there is a young girl. She looks tired, I see that she cannot swim and is struggling to stay above the water. I quickly reach for her to pull her on to the platform and notice that it has shrunken so that only one person can fit. "It will be alright," I say to her.

Without hesitation I jump into the water. Even though I know this is not real, I will not watch a child die in front of me. I lift her light body onto the small bundle of wood, she is wearing a soaked white dress. The moment she touches the wood, I hear her cry out in pain and see that her stomach is bleeding. The blood is pooling on to the raft and into the water. I see it blend and spread out, the deep red mixing with the beautiful blue.

I don't know what to do. I have some medical experience besides being in the hospital this morning, I would help my mother in the clinic that treats the factionless people when I was younger. I think of the things I could do for her and decide to put pressure on her wound by taking some of my shirt fabric and pressing it to the source of the blood. She starts to scream and I begin to panic.

"Help me!"

I can't think of anything else to do. By the amount of blood that is pouring out of her and the paleness of her face, I know she will be dead within minutes. "It will be alright."

"Am I going to die?" She asks while sobbing and it breaks my heart into pieces.

"No," I say with as much conviction as I can muster, "everything will be fine soon."

Suddenly, I see everything change and I am in the next phase of my test. In front of me is a table that has only two objects on top of it. The first object is a a gun, just looking at it sends shivers down my back. The second object is a a fuzzy wool blanket. It confuses me, the great contrast between these two tangible items. One scares me and the other comforts me. My instincts are to select one, but I am not sure what I should choose.

Carefully, I think about the advantages and disadvantages each one gives me and realize, that I should take the blanket because taking someone's life with a gun is beyond shameful in Abnegation. Two words stand out to me in my last thought, shameful and Abnegation. I do not what to live by the judgement of a group of a people who decide what is wrong and what is right. I don't want to be looked at as an accomplishment or disappointment by a societies standards. I just want to be me.

I know that I would never want to intentionally kill someone, but that does not mean I want to be unprotected. I want to be able to defend myself and if that means taking someone's life, then I don't want to deal with the guilt of that decision and the disapproval of my faction as well.

I slowly make my way to the table and think about my choice. Gradually, I come to the decision that I should take the gun. Just as I am about to lace my fingers around the cold steel, I bring my hand back and step back from the table. I shouldn't have to choose between safety and comfort. I should be able to live a life with safety and comfort.

"No, I will not choose."

A speaker comes on and there is a slight buzzing noise before a voice comes on, "Choose one of the objects now."

I walk as far as I can away from the table until the simulation pushes me right back in front of the table.

"Choose one of the objects now."

I am about to reply when suddenly, a man appears in front of me. He is dressed in black, but not a Dauntless uniform. On his face is a mask that covers everything except his dark eyes. He takes a step towards me with a gun and that causes me to back up, only to find the table there with no more space to move. I drag my fingers across the surface of the table to wrap my fingers around the gun. The space that the gun occupied only seconds ago is gone and I begin to panic. I have nothing to help me and I mentally scold myself for being so immature. I disobeyed the factions and this is my punishment.

I start to close my eyes, when I see the man place his gun on the table. I feel a wave of relief, but then it disappears when he quickly bring his hands up to my throat. I can't breathe, his hold on me is impossible to break out of. I feel myself getting dizzier and I try to reach out to the spot where he placed his gun. I can't reach it so I stretch my arm out further and then slowly my fingers graze it. I pull the gun into my hands and try to take another breath, but the man has cut off my air. I take the gun, I point it at him and pull the trigger.

Follow BeatricePEaton on Twitter and Instagram. Thanks for reading! Please don't leave any harsh comments, much appreciated. I do not own the story Divergent.


	7. Chapter 7

The moment I take the life of the man in front of me, I am pulled out of my aptitude test. I want to cry, I was so selfish that I decided that my life was more important than his. I could've shot the man in his leg or arm, but I had to kill him. Suddenly, I am so furious that I want to scream. I don't understand how people could do this to sixteen year olds. I shot someone and the image of me killing him will stay with me forever, even if it was not real. Currently, most people would say I'm emotionally unstable.

I hear the noise of someone clearing their throat. I open my eyes and see that I am once again on the hospital bed again; they must've moved my body while I was unconscious. The room is the same except only the doctor is in the room with me. She looks around twenty or thirty years old. The woman has a kind face and has dark blonde hair.

"Beatrice," she looks into my eyes with concern, "Are you in any pain?"

Now that I think about it, I don't. My body feels normal, like I didn't get hit by a bus. I wonder how they healed me in such a short amount of time.

"Beatrice can you hear me?"

I shake my head and concentrate on answering her simple question, "No, I am not in any pain."

"Good," she takes a large breath, "Now I know you have a lot of questions, but I need to explain a few things to you first."

I interrupt her, "Who are you?"

"My name is Blair and I am from Amity."

"Do you know what the results to my test are?" I ask her.

She looks nervous. When we we growing up, I was always the curious one in our family and it was always frowned upon. Father would always scold me and my mother would give me a look of disappointment that always made me want to cry. I knew we were supposed to hold our tongues, but I was never able to hold back.

"What's wrong?" I ask her boldly.

She scratches the back of her neck and hesitates before speaking quietly, "This conversation that we have cannot leave this room. Understood?" I know this is serious by the tone of her voice so I shake my head meekly and she proceeds, "Your test results were inconclusive, which means that you did not rule out enough factions and that you can fit into three of the five factions."

I get that feeling again, being run over by bus.

She continues, "Let's begin at the start of your test. You were on a raft when suddenly everything changes and it's stormy, you see a child. That is when you qualify for Abnegation because you gave up your chance of survival to take care of a stranger. After that you apply your knowledge to take care of the little injured girl and that shows Erudite in you. Next, you rule out Candor because you lie to her and tell her that she will live when she was clearly dying. The scene changes after that whole fiasco and you are in a room with a blanket and a gun. You know what happens so I'm not going to go in depth, except that you qualified for Dauntless and not Amity when you took that gun into your hands."

"This can't be happening! This is unnatural! What's wrong with me?" I feel my heart beating faster.

"You are Divergent."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snap at her and immediately apologize.

"I understand your confusion," she says, "But realize that I am trying to help you. Being Divergent is dangerous and you must keep this a secret from everyone. No one must know this or it could lead to the death of others and yourself!"

"I don't understand!"

She looks at me with pity and hurt in her eyes, "My niece also had the same same results as you. She was the sweetest girl I have every known. After she transferred to Amity, someone must've found out about her results because the next morning she was found dead with poison running through her veins."

"I'm sorry." I say and I truly am. I can't imagine loosing someone that close to me.

I see a tear escape from her eyes and she say, "Thank you."

"What's going to happen to me?"

She gets up from a chair and walks over to my hospital bed, "You must tell no one about this and you have to choose from Erudite, Dauntless, or Abnegation in four hours at the choosing ceremony. The next part of this is going to be hard though," She pauses and for a moment before continuing, "You have to become invisible while you are under tests and simulations. Don't try to create a different path, like you did with the blanket and gun stunt. You have to endure the pain in order to stay of the radar."

"Can't you tell me any more about what and who I am?" I ask pleadingly.

"No," she closes her eyes, "I myself do not know a lot about this subject and also because this is very dangerous." I nod solemnly and thank her or everything she has told me. "Beatrice, I have fixed your results to say that the serum injected into you made you ill. No one can discover what happened to you while you were in your test. Don't tell any family members or friends, even if you trust them with your life."

I feel so alone. Even though Blair told me not to tell anyone, I want to share everything with Caleb. He is my other half and not telling him is practically lying to him, but I know the seriousness of this situation and I know that speaking of this again would be dangerous. I can't hurt the people I love, so I will go through this by myself.

Follow BeatricePEaton on Twitter and Instagram. Thanks for reading! Please don't leave any harsh comments, much appreciated. I do not own the story Divergent.


	8. Chapter 8

It's extraordinary that our technology today is so advanced. After an hour or so, I was released from the hospital. I told them that I was well enough to walk home with my mother, but the faction officials insisted that they drive us home. She assured them that we were capable of walking the short distance because she did not want to be selfish. In the end, the officials persuaded my mother and I to ride in their car.

When we arrive home, I walk to my room and then climb out onto our fire escape. I like to come out here whenever I need time and space to myself. My parents think that it's dangerous out here and my brother doesn't like watching the city the way I do. The view is incredible from up here. Watching the cars and seeing all of the beautiful skyscrapers, I don't think anyone can ever understand this part of me.

My thoughts are interrupted when my brother calls my name and says "Someone is here to visit you."

I climb back inside my room and open my door, standing there is Caleb and behind him is Tobias. I try to find the right words, but before I even talk, Tobias asks me if I am alright. I become nervous in front of him and I can't seem to speak. Caleb senses the awkwardness of this and decides to leave.

"Thank you."

He runs a hand up to scratch his neck, "It was noth-"

"No," I say to him now that I can talk, "You don't understand. I could've died this morning if you didn't-" I stop abruptly and realize that I am falling apart, my voice is loud and there are tears welling up in my eyes.

Tobias then does something that he hasn't done in years, he hugs me. He wraps his arms around me and I cry, not small tears but heavy sobs until the shoulder part of his shirt is wet.

After I stopped crying, he sat on the fire escape with me and we talked. Talking to him, like really talking to him for the first time in years was amazing. We spoke of our lives and how they have changed and how they have stayed the same, but whenever I tried to discover why he left us he always managed to change the subject.

An hour later, Caleb climbs out to talk to us, he looks nervous but he swallows his fear and sits down on the metal platform. "It's almost time to go you guys."

"I haven't even thought about where I want to go in these past few hours." I say nervously. They don't ask about my results and I don't ask about theirs. It's a rule that we aren't supposed to break, no matter how hard I want to.

"We'll make it through this," My brother says and he ruffles my hair, "Nothing can keep our Beatrice down." I swat his fingers away and Tobias stands up, he offers a hand to both of us and says,

"Let's all walk together, since this may be our last chance." I smile grimly and take his hand, "Meet downstairs after we get dressed in our formal clothes?" The boys nod in agreement and we go our separate ways.

* * *

I look into the mirror and see a plain girl. I have blonde hair that is long and soft. The gentle waves in my hair meet my brush and make me feel comfortable. I never really spend time on my appearance, but today is an exception because I want to look presentable when I stand in front of the many people that come to watch us select our permanent factions.

I select my uniform from my drawer. All of my clothes are gray and plain; we don't spend large amounts of money on what we wear. The uniform I pull out has a shirt made of light gray cotton with darker gray pants to match. People from other factions would complain, but the clothes I wear now give me comfort. I slip on the outfit and smooth down the invisible wrinkles.

I take a last look in the mirror and then my mother walks in. She offers to braid my hair, I think it makes me look younger and innocent and she always says it looks pretty. Her gentle hands weave my hair into a beautiful braid and when she is finished, she ties a plain white ribbon at the end. I love having her do this and it always seems to cam me down.

"Do you know how proud I am of you?" My mother whispers to me.

I get off of the chair I was seated on while she did my hair and turn around to hug her. "Mother," I try not to cry, "I love you so much."

"I know sweetheart. Don't cry." She wipes a tear from a face with her thumb.

"I'm just so nervous! How am I supposed to choose?" She lifts my head so she can stare into my eyes,

"Beatrice no matter what choice you make, your father and I will always love and care for you."

"What if that's not true? What if I end up in a different faction and you forget about me?"

"Come on Beatrice," My mother laughs a little, "No one could forget you."

* * *

I jump down the front steps of our apartment building for the last time. Standing there waiting for me is Caleb and Tobias. Each one is dressed in a uniform almost the same as mine. My brother is tall and Tobias is a few inches shorter than him, but he is also stronger than Caleb. I walk up to them and and turn back to stare at our home.

"I wish we had more time to stay goodbye." Tobias says to us.

"I know," Caleb speaks up, "But now is the time for us to grow up and that's what we are going to do."

I take a deep breath stepping forward while motioning the others to do the same and together we walk into the future.

Follow BeatricePEaton on Twitter and Instagram. Thanks for reading! Please don't leave any harsh comments, much appreciated. I do not own the story Divergent.


	9. Chapter 9

We arrive at the pavilion where the ceremony is held. The area is located outdoors and is a very short distance away from Lake Michigan. The structure is on a large field, over us lays long metal beams that cover the entire grounds. When I look up, the beams catch the light and reflect it. I think it is incredible how someone could come up with this idea and share it with the world. It used to be called the Jay Pritzker Pavilion, but today we just call the whole area The Millennium.

I see that me parents are already seated in the front row. My father is Chief Ambassador for Abnegation. He and the other Chief Ambassadors must make a speech for the entire audience. I have been to every Choosing Ceremony for the past eight years. This time is different, because I will not be watching the sixteen year olds take a blade in their hand and cut their skin. I will be among them.

I am separated from Caleb and Tobias. All of the sixteen year olds are split into gender groups and are brought up on to the stage. The girls start the ceremony every year, they line up in alphabetical order and the people with ending letters of the alphabet go first. On the stage there are five metal bowls and each is filled with a different substance; gray stones lie in the Abnegation basin, dirt is in the Amity bowl, shards of glass in Candor, dimly lit coals in Dauntless, and the Erudite bowl is filled with water. Once a persons name is read out loud, they are to grab a knife from the Ambassador of the faction they want to live in and walk to the bowl of that faction. From there they must slice their palm and let their blood spill into the bowl while the audience claps for them. Afterwards, he or she walks down to sit with their new faction and watches the rest of the ceremony.

My group is led on to the stage and I try to calm my nerves so I don't end up tripping in front everyone. It takes a few minutes for us to assemble alphabetically and when we do I look into the crowd and see my mother smiling up at me. My father is on the stage with me now, he is the first of the Ambassadors to read his speech.

I try to pay attention to the sound of my fathers voice, but I can't. I still don't know what I am supposed to do and honestly I would be extremely happy if I could run away.

I have to make a decision now. I have to come up with my answer before my name is called. Carefully, I decide that I do not want to live in Erudite. From what my father has told me, they lie and cheat to get to the top and I don't want to be like them.

Dauntless is different, very different. Everyday of school, the Dauntless would arrive by jumping off of a train. As ridiculous as that sounds, it seems exhilarating and something I would like to try. They are unlike any of the other factions. They are dangerous, strong, and brave.

I can't leave home though, my parents need me and I need them. I want to have my father at my wedding and I want my mother to be able see her grandchildren. I grew up here. Abnegation is a part of me and I can't cut that out of me.

Several of girls have gone now and I only recognize a few until Susan Tanner. Susan along with her brother, have been my neighbors for years now. They were always nice to me and Caleb has had a crush on Susan for the longest time, although he won't admit it to anyone. She has blonde hair like me also, but it's shorter and she looks more like the typical Abnegation than I have ever been. She slowly walks over to my father and takes the blade that rests in his hands, walks over to the owl and cuts her hand above the bowl of stones. And like that it is done, she is Abnegation now.

A few more girls are called and then they begin on the last names starting with P. Two other girls go before me, they both end up selecting Amity and they skip down the steps to sit with the others wearing red and yellow.

"Beatrice Prior." Someone calls my name and I step forward. I want to scream and cry that I'm so nervous. I lift my head to look at my mother. She is there with a look that I cannot determine on her face. Her mouth is moving, but I don't understand what she is saying.

I shake it off and know what I must do. I take long strides until my hand makes contact with the handle of the knife. It is cold and suddenly I remember the feeling when I shot the ominous man in my test that was only hours ago. I feel a single tear drop down my cheek as I run the blade of the knife across the soft delicate skin of my palm. I see red appear from where I cut myself and I turn my hand over so that my blood drips into the bowl.

I turn and see my father looking at me. I can't take all of this right now so I end up walking really fast until I get to the section where I am supposed to sit. That's when everything sinks in and I begin to wipe away the tears running down my face. I have cried so hard today, more than I ever have in my entire life and that has to stop now.

I am no longer Abnegation.

I am Dauntless and now is the time for me to be strong.

Follow BeatricePEaton on Twitter and Instagram. Thanks for reading! Please don't leave any harsh comments, much appreciated. I do not own the story Divergent


	10. Chapter 10

Some people applaud me, but most people are talking to one and other in hushed voices. They stare at me and try to process what I have just done. The daughter of one of the most influential people in Abnegation has left her home for Dauntless. I am the only person to ever transfer from my faction to Dauntless. They will criticize my parents for what I have just decided.

I know my father is angry and that my mother is disappointed in me. Father cannot say anything though, the factions are waiting to descend on Abnegation like animals watching their prey. My mother is different, she turns her head and her eyes find me through the crowd. I look away quickly, I am afraid that I will run back on the stage and plead everyone for another chance.

I know I wanted Dauntless, but I never thought the consequences of my choice would make me feel this way. I feel guilty. I have turned my back on my parents and my brother.

To distract myself, I slowly rip off a strip of my undershirt so I can wrap it around my hand to stop the bleeding. My cut stings a little as I place the cloth on my cut. I pushed the knife too deep into my skin because my thoughts were scattered. The other Dauntless faction transfers hardly have a cut the size of mine.

There are four other girl transfers besides myself. Two are wearing the Candor uniform and the others are wearing blue, the color of Erudite. We are all seated on the same bench located behind the Dauntless leaders. The transfer girls occasionally give me strange looks, but eventually focus on the ceremony.

After all of the girls have gone, the boys walk swiftly on the stage and begin selecting their factions. By the time my brothers name is called, several of boys have transferred to Dauntless. My brother looks nervous when his name is called. He collects himself and starts to take small steps towards the ambassador of the faction I never thought he would choose.

I gasp so loudly that the officials turn to look behind them, they stare at me. One of them is a man and he tells me to be quiet, so I end up biting my lip to stop myself from saying something out loud.

The former Erudite girl sitting next to me says quietly, "Isn't that your brother?"

I nod and look at her, her hair has soft brown curls and bright blue eyes.

"My name is Cassidy," She whispers to me to break the tension.

I mumble my name to her, she becomes quiet and we watch my brother.

Caleb carries himself across the stage. He walks forward, closes his eyes briefly and holds his hand over the bowl. The blade slits his palm and droplets of blood fall into the basin. Whispers arise from the audience, except no one applauds for the child of the Ambassador this time.

* * *

I really don't like it when authors leave notes in their stories, but I've got things to say to all of you! Thank you so much for reading my story! Hopefully you wouldn't mind helping me:

What are your ideas on what should happen later on in the story? If you've read what I've posted so far, you can tell I changed things up... a lot. Feel free to suggest anything and if it's good, I'd love to use it (Giving credit to you of course)! I have some ideas, but I'm pretty sure I want to avoid the whole mind control idea.

What are some character names? There are few I know I'm definitely going to use, but I still have to come up with a bunch of initiates.

Thanks again everyone and let me know if you want me to continue this story! Sorry for the tiny chapter and author notes, it's my tenth post so I changed it up a little.


	11. Chapter 11

He chose Dauntless.

My brother, Caleb Prior, the most selfless person I know, is now a Dauntless transfer.

He walks down the steps and almost trips. I want to run to him and ask him why he would ever want to be Dauntless. I believed that he wanted to stay and become an official member of Abnegation. I would understand him transferring to Erudite because he is very intelligent, but I never imagined Dauntless.

He comes to our section and I move down the bench as far as I can manage so that I can ask him questions, but he strides past me and sits three rows behind Cassidy and I.

He doesn't even look me and I can't move because the boy who choose before Caleb starts to talk to me. "Wow," he says, "Two stiffs in one day. How bad is it in Abnegation?"

Stiff is supposed to be an offensive name for people from Abnegation. We never really acknowledge the name because our faction just washes it off.

"Why do you care? I don't even know you." I snap at the boy.

"Please," He smiles and laughs mockingly, "Like I would ever care about someone like you. I'm only interested for the sake of the rumors, so is it true? Does your father beat you like Marcus Eaton beats his son?"

"Just shut it, Connor." Cassidy says on the other side of me.

"You know each other?" I ask her.

She looks at him and grumbles, "Unfortunately."

He smirks at her and says, "Come on sis, deep down, you know you love me."

"Whatever." She says agitated.

"You two are brother and sister?" I ask.

"My theory," Cassidy starts, "Is that either Connor or I was switched at birth. I mean come on, there is no way that I can be related to this idiot."

Connor rolls his eyes. I can't help but giggle at them and the moment I do, I try to stifle my laugh because I'm still angry and him for talking about Abnegation like that.

"Connor," Cassidy says seriously, "Apologize to Beatrice."

"No way, I am not going to apologize to some selfless little-"

"If you don't apologize to her right now, I will tell every Dauntless initiate what happened last summer-"

Connor interrupts her and says to his sister, "You wouldn't-"

"By the look she's giving you, I think she would." I say grinning.

"Listen to her Connor or I swear I will tell -" Connor gives in and mumbles something that sounds like an apology, I end up giggling again. Now, I'm quite interested about what exactly happened last summer. I'll have to remember to ask Cassidy later.

"I leave Erudite thinking that I won't have anyone and now I have two bratty sisters, sheesh." Connor says to himself causing both Cassidy and I to laugh.

The official in front of me turns around and speaks harshly, "If you don't shut your mouths right now, you will be factionless by the end of the week. That is a promise."

He is Dauntless through and through. His hair is black and spiked, so it all sweeps in different directions. The leader has a metal piercing in his ear and looks as if he had others on his face, but were taken out. His eyes are a dark shade of brown and the way that he looks at us three, let's just say if looks could kill. Cassidy whispers to me quietly that his name is Amar.

A gust of wind blows past us and I see little goosebumps rise up on my arms after a few minutes. The sky is beginning to darken and I realize that the ceremony is almost over. Only a few people still have to make their decision and I can't help but wonder for the hundredth time if made the right choice.

I slowly tun my head to look at my brother, he ignores me at first but then I catch his eyes. They are unreadable and don't give me the slightest hint to what he's thinking. None of this makes sense, it frustrates me so much and I want to scream. He turns away from me once again and focuses ahead of me, where the next person is beginning to cut their hand.

Tobias' turn is coming up and I realize that I have absolutely no clue as to where he would spend the remainder of his life. Growing up in Abnegation, he always seemed like an outsider, even more so than me. Tobias had a hard time around adults and would never let his walls down unless he was with us, until he left us that is. Five factions and not one sounds like a perfect fit for him, maybe he's like me.

I wonder if I'm truly alone in this. Are there others like me? Are they afraid too? Questions that will probably never be answered, that makes me angry the most.

Divergent, one word and yet it brings so much fear to me.

I shake off my depressing thoughts and watch as Tobias takes his place. He walks steadily when the speaker yells his name. He grabs the Dauntless knife with no question at all and slits his skin.

I admire his bravery. I could say that I'm shocked by his choice, but honestly nothing could really surprise me right now.

* * *

After the ceremony concludes, the Dauntless members start to leave and we follow. When we exit the building, some begin to run towards the train tracks. Just being around these people gives me an adrenaline rush, they make me fell free. After running the distance, we are faced with train tracks and I know what is coming. The Dauntless that I grew up watching and longing to be, would always be jumping off of trains. Sure, it sounds sort of reckless, but that's what made me want to try it even more.

The leader, Amar tells us that another train will be coming for us in five minutes after the leaders train and that we will have to get on it if we want to get to the compound. He also said that it wouldn't be stoping.

Follow BeatricePEaton on Twitter and Instagram. Thanks for reading! Please don't leave any harsh comments, much appreciated. I do not own the story Divergent.

**So, I was hoping you guys could review this for me because I feel like I'm not doing a good and I don't know if this is even worth continuing. **


	12. Chapter 12

I just wanted to thank everyone who read this. I don't think it's fair to keep you guys waiting weeks, so I've decided to end this now because I have exams coming up and other things to focus on. Thank you again for reading what I had to say!


End file.
